


Subway

by LanceTheFuckerTucker



Series: Smutty Bucky Barnes Drabbles [5]
Category: Bucky Barnes - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fingering, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 06:36:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10406124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LanceTheFuckerTucker/pseuds/LanceTheFuckerTucker
Summary: Bucky teases you on a packed Subway carriage.





	

The swarm of bodies surrounding you were making it difficult to breathe on the packed subway carriage. The fact that it was July didn’t help matters either.

You were drenched in sweat, pinned face first into the window while Bucky’s chest had adhered itself to your back. He shielded you from the crush. The pair of you were wrapped in your own little bubble.

The train stopped with a jolt at each station, causing Bucky’s hips to accidentally shift against your rear ever so slightly. By the third station on your journey, his movements had really piqued your interest. 

You twitched under his touch and tilted your head back into him, feeling a low chuckle rumble through him. 

His hands, that had once rested on your hips, slowly made their way upwards, finding their way to your chest. His touch was soft as he groped your breasts through the thin fabric of your dress. But it was enough to have you biting your lip and zoning out completely. Bucky saw this in your reflection.

Bucky leaned down. His breath was unbearably hot against your sun kissed neck. “I love it when you wear those little short dresses,” he whispered, “makes me wanna do terrible things to you.” His words instantly sent all the heat in your body pooling between your legs, but of course Bucky felt your weight shift as your thighs clenched together.

You felt Bucky give another chuckle.

“I can’t wait to get you home, princess,” he continued.

You closed your eyes and sighed, backing your hips into him. “Why wait?”

Bucky pressed kisses on your neck as he continued to slowly paw at your chest. “Show me what you want, princess.”

Without hesitation you took his left hand, leading it down, underneath your dress to where you needed him most. Your movements were careful, ensuring that your fellow passengers wouldn’t notice what you were up to. But the cool metal sent a shiver through you. 

“Already so wet for me,” Bucky groaned, drawing his fingers over your slick slit, coating the metal digits in your arousal. He had moved his right arm around your waist, gripping you tightly against him. His cock pressed deliciously against your ass; he was enjoying this as much as you were.

You nodded, eyes closed, teeth tugging at your lower lip.

When Bucky’s fingers found their way to your clit, your eyes burst open. He drew light circles around that little bundle of nerves, making you squirm against his grip and struggle to keep quiet. Instead, you just gasped.

“Careful, princess. Can’t have the whole world knowing,” he quietly warned before drawing his teeth over your neck.

This, of course, had the opposite effect as a small moan departed your lips. He was coaxing you dangerously close.


End file.
